earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
List of items in Mother 3
This is a list of all items that are found in Mother 3. All item titles and descriptions derive from The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation which, though unofficial, is the only English version of the game and was handled by an experienced team, among them Tomato, who has a background in professional localization. Weapons Durable Shoes *'Description:' Shoes made from tough, thick leather. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 12 Ordinary Shoes *'Description:' Favorite shoes that have long since become worn in. *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 6 Stick *'Description:' An undeniably plain stick. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (doghouse outside the Twins' House) *'Price:' N/A *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 2 Protection Aquarius Bracelet *'Description:' A bracelet of the Aquarius zodiac sign. *'Location:' Mt. Oriander (Gift Box), Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 5 Aries Bracelet *'Description:' A bracelet of the Aries zodiac sign. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 3 Chick Bandana *'Description:' To be equipped on the head. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 5 Flea Charm *'Description:' To be equipped on the body. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Thomas Bazaar) *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 5 Manly Bandana *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 2 *'Defense up:' 1 Mini-Mini Charm *'Description:' To be equipped on the body. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 2 Ordinary Hat *'Description:' An ordinary hat. *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 3 White Collar *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 10 *'Defense up:' 10 Goods Ancient Banana *'Description:' Causes an enemy to slip and fall, inflicting damage. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Thomas Bazaar) *'Price:' Battle Memory *'Description:' A list of all monsters encountered so far. Lets you relive memories of past battles. *'Location:' Osohe Castle *'Price:' N/A Child's Shoe *'Description:' A small, familiar-looking shoe. Its counterpart is still missing. *'Location:' Drago Plateau *'Price:' N/A Drago Fang *'Description:' The relic of a horrible event. A fang sharp enough to pierce even Drago hide. *'Location:' Tazmily Village *'Price:' N/A Hypno-Pendulum *'Description:' Sway it in front of an enemy to lull it into a deep sleep. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Nail File *'Description:' A metal file that's bound to break after one more usage. *'Location:' Tazmily Village *'Price:' N/A Pendant *'Description:' A pendant dropped by a girl seen in Osohe Castle. *'Location:' Osohe Castle *'Price:' N/A Pig Mark Notebook *'Description:' A notebook with a pig-like symbol on it. The handwriting inside is terrible. *'Location:' Mt. Oriander *'Price:' N/A Rope Snake *'Description:' A snake that seems like a good replacement for a rope. *'Location:' Osohe Castle *'Price:' N/A Rotten Eclair *'Description:' A favorite among ghosts. Not recommended for the living. *'Location:' Dropped by Stinky Ghost *'Price:' Running Bomb *'Description:' Produces a series of explosions. Deals damage to all enemies. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Bazaar), Drago Plateau (Gift Box), Misoshire Cemetery (Gift Box) *'Price:' Scary Mask *'Description:' Scares an enemy, lowering its defense. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Scrap of Cloth *'Description:' A familiar scrap of red cloth. It was stuck in a tree on top of a cliff. *'Location:' Mt. Oriander *'Price:' N/A Siren Beetle *'Description:' A beetle that makes a shrill noise. Causes an enemy to stop and cover its ears. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Smoke Bomb *'Description:' Explodes into an acrid smoke, bringing an enemy to tears. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Tazmily Map *'Description:' A map of the Tazmily area. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Town Square) *'Price:' N/A Thunder Bomb *'Description:' A throwing weapon made by Wess. Deals lightning damage to all enemies. *'Location:' Outside Duster's House (Gift Box) *'Price:' N/A Tickle Stick *'Description:' Tickles an enemy, lowering its defense. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Wall Staples *'Description:' Stick these in a wall for a quick ladder. Use in battle to briefly pin an enemy down. *'Location:' *'Price:' N/A Food Beef Jerky *'Description:' Carefully sun-dried meat. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest (Gift Box), Mt. Oriander (Gift Box), Drago Plateau (Gift Box), Nippolyte's Shack (Gift Box), dropped by Agitated Boar, dropped by Spineless Lobster, dropped by Carpet Monster *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 60 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Edible Mushroom *'Description:' A mushroom that's delicious even raw. *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box), dropped by Detached Leech *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 20 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Fresh Milk *'Description:' Freshly-squeezed milk. *'Location:' Outside Aeolia's House *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 80 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Nut *'Description:' A nut you can use to barter with. *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village, Sunshine Forest, dropped by Praying Mantis *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 5 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Nut Bread *'Description:' Bread made from nuts. *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box), Tazmily Village (Gift Box), Mt. Oriander (Gift Box), Drago Plateau (Gift Box), Misoshire Cemetery (Gift Box), dropped by Firefly, dropped by Greedy Mouse, dropped by Mischievous Mole, dropped by Mr. Batty, dropped by Yammonster, dropped by Barrel Man *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 30 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Nut Cookie *'Description:' A cookie topped with nuts. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 15 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Peculiar Cheese *'Description:' Cheese that you either love or hate. *'Location:' Drago Plateau (Gift Box), outside Duster's House (Gift Box), Nippolyte's Shack (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' ? *'Psychic points up:' N/A Rotten Milk *'Description:' Milk that's probably best to stay away from. *'Location:' Replaces Fresh Milk in a character's inventory after a certain amount of steps, Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 10 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Condiments Medicine Antidote *'Description:' If you're poisoned ( ), this is for you. Amazingly fast-acting! *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Gift Box), Tazmily Village, Sunshine Forest (Gift Box) *'Price:' Fresh Mint *'Description:' Feeling sick ( ) and under the weather? This mint's piercing aroma will perk you up. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' Category: Items Category: Lists Category: Mother 3